À Minha Amada Esposa
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Tamaki sufocou um soluço, ainda recusava-se a viver sem a sua Haruhi, as manhãs eram frias, ele não conseguia conciliar o sono durante as noites, às vezes não sentia nenhum propósito em abrir os olhos, se não visse Haruhi ao seu lado. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Ouran Koukou Host Club, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Bisco Hatori. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "A Mi Amada Esposa", de raidene. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Os eventos desta fic ocorrem cronologicamente após o mangá e o omake.

 **N/T 3:** Os trechos em itálico são flashbacks.

* * *

 **À MINHA AMADA ESPOSA**

Era uma tarde quente de 17 de julho. Tamaki estava no apartamento dos Fujioka, o qual, pessoalmente, gostava de visitar com regularidade.

Onze anos tinham se passado desde que eles se casaram e treze desde que se formara, e eles decidiram voltar ao seu Japão natal, mas nas férias eles visitavam Boston, por causa da nostalgia que sentiam pela cidade. Aquela cidade americana na qual começaram o seu caminho como um casal de verdade.

Tamaki observava com atenção o pequeno altar que os Fujioka tinham sobre a foto da a mãe de Haruhi, ele lembrava que a princípio só havia fotos da mãe dela, mas como tempo encheram-no de fotos de família, fotos do seu pai com a nova transformação, claro, e fotos das viagens de Tamaki e Haruhi. Ela insistia em fazer isso, para que a mãe não se sentisse tão só.

Tamaki aproximou-se do altar para apresentar os seus respeitos, se ajoelhou para olhar mais atentamente uma foto de Haruhi, onde ela estava novamente no aeroporto de Boston para viajar novamente até o Japão. Ela tinha os cabelos longos até a cintura, Tamaki lembrava de estar ansioso para tirar aquela foto, pois seu sonho de ver Haruhi com os cabelos compridos tinha se realizado, e ele tinha que fotografar o momento.

Comparava a foto com as outras de Haruhi quando pequena, e, apesar de ser fisicamente parecida, as expressões de Haruhi eram diferentes, claro. Nas fotos em que ela estava com a sua mãe, via-se uma felicidade indescritível, mas, nas outras, ela mal sorria. Tamaki lembrou-se de que Haruhi lhe dissera que, apesar de ter perdido a mãe ainda muito cedo, ela nunca se sentiu sozinha, pois o pai dela tinha feito um excelente trabalho apoiando-a e estando ao lado dela em todos os momentos do seu desenvolvimento pessoal.

Nas fotos tiradas junto ao clube, as expressões de Haruhi eram mais cômicas, ela sempre saía com uma veia na testa, frustrada ou muito divertida. Tamaki gostava de causar essa sensação em Haruhi.

Mas nas fotos em que ela saía ao lado dele ou posava sozinha, ela tinha um rosto totalmente diferente, era uma sensação cálida e confortável, claro que ela tinha as suas expressões perturbadoras por causa dos seguidos assédios do marido, mas nenhuma das etapas do crescimento de Haruhi eram parecidas, e Tamaki sentia que tinha direito de atribuir isso a si mesmo. Ele nunca tinha dito a Haruhi, mas, desde que a conheceu, ele dedicou-se a fazê-la feliz a qualquer custo.

"Me pergunto se... eu terei conseguido", pensou Tamaki tristemente, para si.

Ele voltou a olhar as fotos de Haruhi quando criança e riu com a semelhança que a esposa tinha com Sophie, a filhinha deles. Sophie era uma garotinha de seis anos que tinha sedosos cabelos loiros e lisos e grandes olhos castanhos, iguais aos da mãe, também tinha as feições da mãe, mas Tamaki jurava que ela cresceria com o corpo dos Suou.

Sophie era uma garotinha que gostava de passar o seu tempo ao ar livre, seja pintando ou escrevendo, mas também gostava de passar o tempo com a família. Às vezes ela viajava para o exterior com os seus avós paternos, mas na maior parte do tempo ficava com o seu avô materno, sempre brincando de desfiles de moda e de bonecas. Isso acontecia porque o pai de Haruhi sempre insistia em passar o tempo com a neta, já que "Sophie realiza as minhas fantasias, que você sempre se recusou a fazer, Haruhi", tudo isso em meio a soluços e repreensões; claro que Sophie não se queixava de nada, ela amava a sua família.

Sophie tinha o costume de tocar piano todos os dias com o pai, embora Tamaki não soubesse o porquê.

\- _Sophie, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa ? - Harihi olhava com curiosidade para a filha._

 _\- Sim, mamãe - Sophie arrumava a sua longa cabeleira e a sua franja sempre que estava prestes a tocar o piano, ela gostava de se vestir e de parecer impecável._

 _\- Por que você se esmera tanto em praticar o piano ? - Haruhi pestanejou várias vezes - É um lindo entretenimento... mas eu queria saber de onde você tirou essa idéia._

 _\- Uma vez, papai me contou que ele tocava o piano para a avó, para que ela não se sentisse só, então eu faço a mesma coisa, vou tocar todos os dias para que ela não se sinta sozinha no céu._

 _Haruhi apenas olhou para a filha. E sorriu._

Havia ocasiões em que Sophie trazia à tona a personalidade tola e divertida do pai, conspirando para que a mãe fizesse coisas ao lado deles. Mas ela também gostava de tortura o pai, aliando-se com a mãe para perturbar Tamaki e fazê-lo chorar, embora no fim do dia tudo terminasse em situações enroladas e típicas de Tamaki.

Mas boa parte do tempo ela passava no colégio, junto com os filhos dos melhores amigos de seus pais, normalmente ela se reunia com as gemas Hitachiin, Mitzuki e Misuki; sim, os gêmeos se casaram com duas gêmeas e tiveram filhas que nasceram exatamente iguais, elas eram primas, mas sempre diziam que eram gêmeas (isso de fato é geneticamente possível); às vezes ela jogava jogos de tabuleiro com os filhos de Mori-senpai e Honey-senpai, Yuta Morinozuka e Kazuo Haninozuka. As personalidades deles eram parecidas com a dos irmãos de seus pais: o filho de Mori-senpai era um tagarela e o filho de Honey-senpai era uma pessoa calculista que passava o tempo em silêncio e meio mal-humorado, amante das artes das trevas, com sua mãe, ambos tinham uma devoção por xadrez e Conecte 4, mas o filho de Mori-senpai deixava o filho de Honey vencer, porque quando ele perdia, fazia lembrar o seu parentesco com Honey, e chorava caprichosamente até afogar as suas mágoas no chocolate.

Mas o seu melhor amigo era o filho de Kyoya, Kichiro Ootori, o qual tinha a mesmo comportamento do pai, mas certamente mais relaxado. Às vezes ele entrava em competições estúpidas com seus outros amigos, mas ele era o primeiro da classe e, como era de se esperar, todos falavam de um grande futuro que o aguardava, algo que, secretamente, o assustava. Mas isso era algo que apenas Sophie sabia, Sophie também sabia que, em segredo, Kichiro gostava de Sophie e ela dele, ela sabia que algum dia eles se casariam, não só porque seus pais eram grandes amigos e porque suas empresas eram aliadas há vários anos, mas sim porque tinham sentimentos não só amorosos um pelo outro, como também de proteção e de amizade. Ela lembrava-se que, há alguns meses, durante um festival escolar, os dois se encontraram sob uma cerejeira típica do Ouran; Kichiro tinha algo importante a dizer-lhe:

\- _Eu ouvi dizer que um garoto do 1B se confessou a você - seus olhos negros pousaram-se sobre Sophie, ela não admitiria que lhe dava nos nervos quando ele a olhava daquele modo, mas sempre fora assim._

 _\- Bem... sim - Sophie começou a corar, não era a primeira vez que um garoto se confessava, mas era a primeira vez que Kichiro confrontava-a daquela forma._

 _\- Qual foi a sua resposta ?_

 _Sophie olhou-o surpresa, sentia que aquela era uma situação embaraçosa._

 _\- Eu o rejeitei - disse Sophie, finalmente._

 _Kichiro suspirou. Ele era a viva imagem do pai, mas um pouco mais pálido e sem óculos, o que o fazia parecer mais inocente, mas também tinha a ver com a idade, já que tinham o mesmo humor._

 _\- Você... e eu... no futuro... - Kichiro aproximou-se de Sophie com as bochechas coradas, Sophie sentiu o seu coração bater como nunca - V-você gostaria..._

 _\- Sim - disse Sophie gentilmente, com o rosto enrubescido e com as pernas fraquejando - Esperarei por você o tempo que for necessário, é uma promessa - disse ela, com um cálido sorriso._

 _Kichiro tirou uma caixinha do bolso, e, ao abri-la, ela tinha um anel tão lindo quanto o que sua mãe tinha na mão esquerda, aquele que estava no "dedo que conecta ao coração"._

 _\- Uh... - Kichiro estava tão nervoso que não sabia se ele se ajoelhava, mas antes que ele o fizesse, Sophie segurou entre as mãos dela a mão em que Kichiro segurava a caixinha._

 _\- É para mim ? - Kichiro assentiu - Sério ?_

 _Kichiro voltou a assentir gentilmente._

 _\- Meu pai me disse para dá-lo de presente à pessoa que eu mais amo no momento que for preciso - os garotos não afastavam os seus olhares - Eu sei que esta não é a idade que ele imaginava, mas este é o momento, e... eu quero que você o tenha._

 _Sophie deu uma risada emocionada e, em seguida, Kichiro colocou o anel no mesmo dedo em que Haruhi usava o seu anel; ficou um pouco grande nela, é claro._

 _\- Não se preocupe - disse Sophie - Eu vou cuidar disso._

Essa era a história do colar de prata escondido que Sophie usava no pescoço, sempre que seu pai ou sua mãe faziam perguntas a esse respeito, ela distraía-os perguntando alguma coisa banal e depois fugia, esse era um segredo entre ela e Kichiro.

E essa era a vida de Sophie Kotoko Fujioka Suou, podia-se dizer que ela era a garota mais feliz, porque era verdade. Ela achava que já tinha conhecido tudo sobre a vida, até que a velha Antonieta deu à luz aos filhotinhos mais lindos que ela já vira, e desde então ela passava os dias no jardim da mansão cuidando dos filhotes e de Antonieta, por isso ignorava Tamaki.

Tamaki sorriu ante à ingenuidade de Sophie. Ela achava que tudo se mantivera em segredo, mas seu pai tinha se encarregado de colocar câmeras e microfones por todo o Ouran ! E assim que viu sobre Kichiro e Sophie, ele correu até à Mansão Ootori para ameaçar Kyoya ! Se o filho dele magoasse a sua filha, iria se ver com ele !

\- _Eu dei-lhe o anel sabendo que ele o daria à sua filha - respondeu Kyoya, enquanto digitava no seu laptop._

 _Kyoya talvez fosse o homem mais ocupado do Japão, mas de alguma forma Tamaki sempre conseguia fazer com que Kyoya perdesse seu tempo ouvindo as suas recriminações e as suas ocorrências infantis._

 _\- Mas se o seu filho tocar em um fio de cabelo da minha linda filha, eu juro que..._

 _\- Você é um idiota - Kyoya fechou o seu laptop agressivamente - Nossos filhos se comprometeram sentimentalmente, vão estar juntos para sempre, e, contanto que Kichiro e Sophie tenham um relacionamento moral, sua filha não vai ser assediada nem vai andar flertando com outros idiotas como você - Kyoya aproximou-se de Tamaki, demonstrando superioridade._

 _Tamaki ficou com as palavras entaladas na garganta, era verdade, Sophie jamais estaria com outro garoto, e, se aquele garoto era filho do seu melhor amigo, era uma circunstância perfeita !_

 _\- Agora suma daqui ! - depois disso, Kyoya deu um pontapé voador em Tamaki, que o fez sair voando para fora do escritório._

\- Haruhi - suspirou Tamaki, segurando a foto da sua amada.

Tamaki sentia falta de tudo da sua esposa: o cheiro dos seus cabelos, a forma como os olhos dela o olhavam, a forma como ela o xingava em segredo, o perfume da sua pela, a estranha forma como ela fugia de situações em que o próprio marido a colocava, a forma com a qual ela beijava-lhe os lábios, ela costumava ficar nervosa quando ele se aproximava demonstrando afeição.

Sentia falta daqueles primeiros dias em que ela cozinhava, ela não era a melhor das cozinheiras, mas era boa; todos aqueles anos sozinha tinham-na ajudado a ser auto-suficiente o bastante. Com o tempo ela foi melhorando, Tamaki dava-lhe instruções às escondidas, deixava "acidentalmente" livros de receitas para que ela os encontrasse e aprendesse mais.

Ele ansiava por todas aquelas viagens que fez com ela, levou-a por todo o mundo, não era sobre ela descobrir o mundo, mas sobre o mundo descobrir Haruhi, esse era o modo de pensar de Tamaki. Ela nunca iria se esquecer do espanto dela ao ver Nova York à noite, ou aquelas praias brasileiras. A deliciosa comida que Haruhi provara no seu paladar na Itália, aquela vez que Haruhi tinha aprendido a montar a cavalo, quando visitaram pirâmides e ruínas antigas. Tudo isso ele tinha compartilhado com a única pessoa que o interessava.

Também tinha propensão a comprar roupas para Haruhi, ou mandar fazer roupas de grife; tudo o que ela tinha usado nos casamentos dos seus melhores amigos era personalizado, de diferentes estilistas, de Carolina Herrera a Dior.

Ele também tinha dado a ela todos os perfumes que encontraram em suas viagens, Haruhi tinha uma coleção de mais de sessenta perfumes, mas Tamaki achava que nenhum se comparava à fragrância da sua pele, nenhum era tão magnífico quanto Haruhi, nada estava à sua altura. Por isso, ele também deu a si mesmo a tarefa de mandar fazer um perfume único, algo que pudesse chegar perto ou que pudesse se comparar ao cheiro natural de Haruhi. O perfume intitulado "O Sonho de Tamaki" tinha um cheiro elegante mas ao mesmo tempo natural, cheirava a sensações mais do que qualquer outra coisa, como quando ao sair para o lado de fora e cheirar o ar livre, ou chegar à praia e o cheiro de água salgada preenche-lhe a alma. Talvez fosse uma fragrância simples, pois tinha por base as cerejeiras do Ouran, mas as sensações que causava em Tamaki era o que o deixava satisfeito.

Haruhi sempre se queixava dos constantes presentes de Tamaki. "É muito", "Você está exagerando", Eu não mereço isso", "Tamaki, eu não posso te dar nada assim". Esta última sentença, ela sempre dizia entre soluços, mas Tamaki sempre a silenciava com um doce beijo. Haruhi dizia tudo isso porque ainda se recusava a usar o dinheiro da família de Tamaki, e tudo o que ela comprava era com os ganhos do seu trabalho como advogada. Esse era o seu orgulho, e ninguém podia tirá-lo.

Mas, embora ela achasse que não dava nada a Tamaki, ele achava o contrário. Ela presenteava-o com seus cálidos sorrisos, sua insônia, suas manhãs e suas tardes, seus suspiros, dera-lhe uma linda filha, uma família na qual apoiar-se. Haruhi tinha lhe dado o seu amor incondicional, sua lealdade, seu carisma, seus momentos mais felizes, suas vitórias e suas derrotas, Haruhi tinha lhe dedicado a sua vida, sua carreira, suas lágrimas e suspiros, e isso era algo que Tamaki não tinha como recompensar, por isso tentava dar todos esses presentes que ela rejeitava, porque, interiormente, ele precisava estar à altura dela, precisava fazê-la se sentir da mesma forma como ele se sentia toda vez que Haruhi lhe sorria ou olhava para ele. Mas Haruhi não tinha idéia de nada disso.

\- Sinto a sua falta... -soluçou Tamaki - Eu sinto tanto a sua falta - disse ele, ainda segurando a foto dela - Prometo ser tudo o que você sempre quis que eu fosse.

Tamaki olhou com tristeza para a foto de Haruhi, acariciando-a levemente com o seu polegar. Estava grato por sua filha se parecer tanto com Haruhi, era a imagem viva dela, mas com os cabelos loiros, embora ele continuasse achando que provavelmente no futuro ela iria desenvolver mais características dos Suou.

 _\- Haruhi, por favor, deixe-me tirar uma foto sua com os cabelos compridos ! - recriminava Tamaki no aeroporto do Japão. Haruhi caminhava com determinação à sua frente._

 _\- Não entendo qual é o seu fetiche com os meus cabelos - disse Haruhi, virando-se para ele._

 _\- Não é o seu cabelo - disse Tamaki, enquanto se aproximava dela._

 _Tamaki segurou-a pela cintura e, com a mão livre, segurou-a pelo queixo, aproximando-a lentamente dos seus lábios._

 _\- É o quão linda você fica._

 _Haruhi se enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés, e tentou escapar do abraço o mais rápido possível, esse homem ainda deixava-a com os nervos à flor da pele, apesar de ela ter jurado nunca deixar-se levar pelas técnicas de Tamaki, originárias do Host Club e aperfeiçoadas com o tempo. Diabos, esse homem conseguia provocar coisas dentro dela ! Está bem, ela admitia, desta vez, ele tiinha ganho a batalha._

 _\- Tudo bem, você pode tirar a foto - disse Haruhi, enquanto fazia pose._

 _\- Sim ! - exclamou Tamaki, após imediatamente a sua câmera._

 _...Mas não tinha ganhado a guerra._

 _No dia seguinte..._

 _\- Haruhi, já cheguei - disse Tamaki, ao entrar na mansão principal dos Suou - Não sei porque Antonieta está com tanta energia ultimamente,hoje eu me cansei, nós demos cinco voltas no parque, e... HARUHI, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ?_

 _\- Uh ? Isto ? - perguntou ela, apontando para os seus cabelos curtos - Achei que seria mais prático usá-lo curto._

 _Tamaki sentia-se como se fosse feito de pedra, tinha a sensação de que logo desmaiaria._

 _\- Além disso, senpai, ontem você disse que não se importava com os meus cabelos..._

 _\- Mas Haruhi, eu adoro escover os seus cabelos ! - disse ele, chorando rios de lágrimas - Escová-los, acariciá-los e cheirá-los - Tamaki já estava na extremidade do quarto, fazendo drama._

 _Haruhi não lhe deu atenção, pois já estava acostumada com os dramas de Tamaki, mas a depressão durou mais de um dia, e ela sentiu pena dele._

 _\- Tudo bem, eu vou deixá-lo crescer novamente - disse ela, revirando os olhos, depois de um dia._

 _\- Yay ! Haruhi, eu te amo ! - disse Tamaki , enquanto abraçava-a carinhosamente e ela ia enrubescendo lentamente._

Sua filha sempre seria o reflexo da sua amada, e isso o fazia sentir-se vivo dia após dia, dava-lhe forças para seguir o seu caminho. Tamaki e Haruhi tinham tantos planos, tantos desejos, mas o tempo estava ficando tão curto...

Tamaki sufocou um soluço, ainda recusava-se a viver sem a sua Haruhi, as manhãs eram frias, ele não conseguia conciliar o sono durante as noites, às vezes não sentia nenhum propósito em abrir os olhos, se não visse Haruhi ao seu lado. Ele escrevia poemas às noites, e às vezes cartas de amor, sempre com o título de "À minha amada esposa..."

\- Haruhi, minha vida sem você é um vazio que nenhuma pessoa será capaz de preencher - disse ele, entre lágrimas.

\- Por que você está falando de mim como se eu estivesse morta ?- perguntou Haruhi, entrando com o despacho no apartamento.

\- Haruhi ! - exclamou Tamaki, feliz - Você voltou! - em seguida, ele correu e abraçou-lhe a cabeça com bastante carinho; Haruhi olhou para ele, confusa.

\- Eu só fui ao supermercado por causa do despacho, e comprei sorvete de iogurte no caminho - em seguida, ela estendeu a sua porção a Tamaki, ele agarrou-a contente.

\- Você sabe que eu sempre me sinto só quando você sai - disse ele, comendo o primeiro bocado - Além disso, você ameaçou aceitar aquele caso nos Estados Unidos, e seriam no mínimo duas semanas sem te ver, se você aceitasse. Duas semanas ! - ele exclamou, com o seu tom exagerado.

Haruhi apenas deu-lhe um olhar assassino, Tamaki continuou devorando o seu sorvete, tentando fingir inocência.

\- Na única vez em que eu fui, durei três dias no exterior, e você mandou que fossem atrás de mim, sabe o quão mal você me fez ficar ? - Haruhi ainda se queixava dessa ocasião, embora já fizesse três anos.

\- Mas Haruhi, é muito perigoso que você esteja sozinha no exterior ! - disse ele, levantando os braços como se fosse algo aterrorizante.

\- Além do mais, nós sempre conversávamos à noite e você sempre me deixava falando sozinha porque dormia.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto de dormir sem ouvir a sua voz ! - ele reclamou caprichosamente, mas uma veia estava se sobressaindo na testa de Haruhi.

Haruhi dispôs-se a arrumar o despacho, e Tamaki devorava a sua porção de sorvete de iogurte.

\- Espere, Haruhi - disse Tamaki, exaltado - Isso é... sorvete de iogurte de morango ? - o coração dele batia a mil por hora.

\- Isso mesmo - disse Haruhi, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto procurava algo entre as sacolas do supermercado.

\- Então isso significa...?

\- Sim - Haruhi pegou o teste de gravidez, o qual tinha o resultado positivo.

Tamaki deixou cair o sorvete de iogurte e aproximou-se lentamente de Haruhi.

\- Haruhi - disse ele, segurando-a pela cintura - Isso é maravilhoso ! - disse ele, erguendo-a no ar e rodopiando junto com ela.

Haruhi sentiu-se um pouco estranha, talvez devido a tantas voltas, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, sua linda família ia crescer mais uma vez, mas nada a fazia se sentir mais completa do que ver o seu marido feliz, especialmente se ela contribuía para isso.

\- Haruhi - Tamaki segurou-lhe o rosto entre as suas mãos ela olhou para ele com amor e timidez - Muito obrigado por tudo - e, logo a seguir, ele a abraçou fortemente.

* * *

Nessa mesma noite, durante as aulas de piano...

\- Papai ?

\- Sim ? - perguntou Tamaki, enquanto olhava para a filha calorosamente.

\- Por que a mamãe está comendo apenas sorvete de iogurte de morango ? - perguntou Sophie, confusa.

\- Porque sua mãe odeia o sabor do sorvete de iogurte com morango - respondeu Tamaki calmamente.

Sophie levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso não faz sentido ! Se ela odeia, por que o está comendo ?

\- Porque, quando sua mãe estava grávida de você, a única coisa que ela desejava era sorvete de iogurte com morango.

E isso provocou um grande sorriso em Sophie.

* * *

 **N/A:** Waaa ! Durante muito tempo (mais de dois anos, se eu não me engano), eu tive esta fic em mente, mas nunca tive coragem nem sequer para começá-la, e a inspiração fluiu tanto que eu acabei-a em menos de um dia (sim, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma !).

 **PERGUNTA IMPORTANTE:** Pessoalmente, durante a fic, eu quis dar a impressão de que Haruhi estava morta, então eu quero perguntar-lhes, eu atingi o meu objetivo ? Se não for incomodar muito, **eu gostaria que respondessem a esta perguntinha, obrigada !**

Eu também quis me dispor a mencionar os filhos de todos os membros e tentar investigar nomes de acordo com as suas personalidades (obviamente, tudo feito de acordo com a minha imaginação, nada disso é oficial), então aí vão, nomes e significados:

 **Sophie Kotoko Fujioka Suou:** Seis anos de idade, Sophie de Anne-Sophie, mãe de Tamaki, e Kotoko é o nome da mãe de Haruhi.

 **Kichiro Ootori:** Três meses mais novo do que Sophie. Seu nome significa "Filho afortunado", e eu o concebi, já que, como ele é o único filho de Kyoya, não vai ter que passar pelo mesmo que o pai (vocês já sabem, essa história de superar os seus irmãos mais velhos e blábláblá).

 **Kazuo Haninozuka:** Doze dias mais velho do que Kichiro, significa "Filho simpático". Honey diz que, quando era bebê, Kazuo era só risos e alegria, claro, Honey culpa Chika-chan (irmão de Honey) de transmitir o mau humor ao seu filho (bônus: Kazuo tem, em segredo,uma réplica do filho do Usa-chan de Honey, presente do próprio Honey quando ele nasceu)

 **Yuta Morizonuka:** Um ano mais novo que Sophis, significa "carinhoso, amável, forte". Assim como Mori, Yuta cuida de Kazuo e é vítima do seu mau gênio, no entanto ele permanece com a sua personalidade amável (embora de vez em quando ele extravase nas aulas de kendô).

 **Mitzuki e Misuki Hitachiin:** Significa Luz da Lua e Linda Lua, vinte e duas horas de diferença (Mitzuki é a mais velha, filha de Kaoru). Ambas são quatro meses mais novas do que Yuta. Esses são os seus nomes porque ambas nasceram à noite e, como os nomes são bastante parecidos, os gêmeos acharam que seria engraçado confundir as pessoas , embora elas de vez em quando confundam os seus próprios pais. "Filho de peixe, peixinho é".

Estou bastante contente com os filhos desses personagens que eu tanto amo, gostaria de escrever mais sobre eles em um futuro próximo, mas por agora, isto permanece como oneshot.

Eu adoraria ouvir as suas opiniões, queixas ou sugestões (principalmente sobre a minha idéia dos pequeninos, hehe). Esta é a minha primeira fic de Ouran e eu quis simular o humor e o ambiente de Ouran (?).

Até a próxima !

* * *

 **N/T 4:** Bem, aí está a minha terceira tradução deste mês, e também a terceira tradução que faço do fandom de Ouran Koukou Host Club. E eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
